Conventional wire cutters, when used to cut a short piece from the end of a wire, tend to allow the cut end to either be forcibly propelled away or fall. There is a long-standing need in electrical, electronics, surgical, and space (zero gravity) applications for wire cutting devices which hold the cut end of wire, preventing the same from being propelled away or from falling or floating into undesirable places, for example, the interior of electrical and/or electronic equipment, spacecraft and other vehicles, living patients, and the like.
Wire cutting tools have been devised for holding cut ends, but require add-on features and parts, and often release the wire when the tool is opened.